Navi in Termina
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: What if Navi was actually in Termina exploring during Link's adventure? Will she reunite with her best friend/partner?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 1 The first cycle

Navi was in a land called Termina, she was sitting on a pole in Clock Town.  
She was looking up at the moon that seemed to be getting closer each day.  
Rumor has it that the masked Skull Kid was responsible for that giant moon, and Navi believed it!  
She had heard that the Skull Kid had been causing trouble all around ever since she got here, Why she had even seen the Skull Kid turn a young man into a little kid!  
Navi was taking a rest from exploring, she had seen the swamp which was covered in poison, the mountains which were stuck in winter, and the ocean whose water had turned murkey and all because of that Skull Kid!  
Navi didn't understand why the Skull Kid was acting so weird, he had never done this stuff back in Hyrule.  
"Maybe that mask..." Navi begins when a noise causes her to jump. Squeak! When she looked she saw the Skull Kid and that purple fairy that's always with him.  
"Wait wasn't there another one with him that looked like me?" the ball of white light ponders as the Skull Kid floats up to the clock tower, when she notices something in his hands.  
"Is that... no it couldn't be there's no way that is the Ocarina of Time!" gasps the fairy. 'Well there is another lens of truth here so I guess there could be another Ocarina of Time.' Navi thinks calming down.  
Squeak! Navi then looks and sees a young Deku with a green hat followed by a fairy that looks like her. "I guess that fairy ditched the skull kid for that Deku Scrub." the white fairy says happy her counterpart won't be abused by the masked imp.

Navi would've confronted the Skull Kid, if it weren't for those strange powers.  
"Too bad Link's not here, he'd kick his butt." Navi says with a smile as she drifts off into memories.  
After a few hours of remembering her adventure with Link, Navi decides to check out Romani Ranch.  
Neigh! "Epona!? 'No it can't be that Epona it's just another Terminian duplicate.'" the ball of light says staring at the brown, white maned horse.  
Navi then notices something falling from the moon's eye. "Must be one of those Moon's Tears I've been hearing so much about." Navi says heading back to Clock Town to see if she can find the Moon's Tear.

Night of the First Day.

Navi had searched all over town but could not find the tear. "I wonder what that Deku's doing running all over town like that." Navi ponders watching the Scrub from a distance before deciding to take a nap on the pole she was on earlier.

Night of the Final Day 12 Hours Remain.

Boom! Boom! Boom! The sound of the fireworks wakes Navi up.  
"Wow! Those fireworks sure are pretty!" the ball of light says admiring the colors. Suddenly a deku scrub followed by a fairy pops up flying through the sky next to her.  
"Ahh!" Navi screams as she watches the Deku head up the tower. "That is either one brave or stupid deku to think they could take on that Skull Kid!" chuckles the white fairy.  
" How long have I been out?" Navi questions as she looks up at the moon. Navi then decides to take shelter in the canyon since she hasn't been there yet.  
As she leaves she notices the Deku hitting the Skull Kid with a bubble. Navi is now in Termina Field about halfway to Ikana Canyon when she thinks she hears a familiar song...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 2 The Prophecy

As the song plays Navi's vision is blocked by white clocks, and she feels like she's falling.  
Navi then notices the moon farther up in the sky, like it was on the day she first got here.  
"What is going on here?" asks the confused fairy. Meanwhile at the mayor's office.  
"Everything has restarted? How are they supposed to finish the tower if it keeps disapearing... Well they did leave it unfinished yesterday, or two days from now" Says Mayer Dotour looking at his calender.  
"That moon is going to destroy us, the giants have supposedly been transformed into monsters, that masked imp." the mayor grumbles.  
'Wait a minute...' "The Prophecy!" the purple haired man gasps. Mayor Dotour then looks at a piece of paper stating a 1,000 year old message from Termina's guardians.  
It reads.

 _"When we have turned traitor, and the land is faced with destruction and imbalance, a young hero from another land will face the mask of destruction. With sacred instrument in hand he turns back the clock, for every three days the carnival will be delayed. For Termina's sake. Free us and save Termina, Oh hero!"_  
' Giants into monsters, the moon and the four corners' disturbances, Oh I get it, the carnival will be delayed because we go back three days because of his instrument. It's all in the prophecy. Then that means, our **HERO** , our savior is here.' Mayor Dotour thinks to himself as some soldiers and carpenters come in. 'If only it made this decision easier.' the mayor sighs.

Back with Navi.  
" Well the Stone Tower was an interesting temple." Says the fairy, when suddenly the ground starts shaking.  
" Not another quake! Blast that moon!" 'Not a bad idea.' the fairy smirks at the thought. Navi then notices this quake isn't centered to Termina like the others. " It's coming from the swamp?" Navi says confused looking towards the quakes source.

Navi heads to the swamp to investigate, meanwhile at Woodfall a **_boy in green_** is entering the newly emerged Woodfall Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 3 Purified

Whan Navi had made it to the swamp she was shocked at what she saw. The swamp had been cleansed of poison.  
" Did that quake have anything to do with this?" Navi ponders as she flies towards Woodfall. " Even those Big Octos are gone!" the fairy says noticing the lack of the large octopus monsters. At Woodfall.  
"That temple wasn't here the last time I was here" As soon as Navi says this she spots a young Deku with a green hat followed by a fairy leaving Woodfall heading toward the Deku Palace.  
"Isn't that the deku I saw hit that skull kid with a bubble? I guess he got away, lucky kid." the fairy says with relief. Navi then heads into the temple after several minutes of exploring she comes across a big room.  
" Man that flower was huge! It looks like sombody's been here with all these empty treasure chests. Come to think of it the water in here looked like it used to be poisoned to." Navi mutters when she notices a familiar blue light.  
"An escape portal!" exclaims the ball of light . Navi then notices another corpse but this one of a giant monster. " Someone has definitly been here if the boss has been defeated... Wait is this thing what poisoned the swamp?" ponders the white ball.  
"Who could have done this?" Navi ponders when she remembers the Deku. " Did that Deku do this!? No a Deku wouldn't have been able to get through these puzzles... " Navi says before heading into the blue light and finding herself where she saw the Deku leaving.  
"I guess that Deku did do all this. Just who is this Deku anyway?" Navi wonders as she heads back to Clock Town noticing an angry but not worried Skull Kid atop the clock tower. "Maybe the Terminian counterpart of Link perhaps?" Navi says complety unaware that the deku is infact Link.

Navi then notices the Skull Kid no longer has the Ocarina of Time and she hears him mumbling to himself.

"I can't believe that kid reset everything and purified the swamp by saving that pathetic giant." the imp complains stomping their foot. Navi then leaves before she is noticed.  
"Well, there's no way he can save the others, and even if he did there's no way he can beat me." the Skull Kid says confidently. 'Don't underestimate the Hero of Time.' thinks the masked imp. "Quiet you I'm in control here!" the mask orders as they argue with themself.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 4 Ghost Sighting

Navi had heard rumors of the ghost of the Goron hero Darmini being sighted so she heads back to the mountains.  
"I wonder why there have been so many ghost sightings here?" the fairy asks curiously. Navi then notices a Goron in a **_green hat_** followed by a fairy.  
"I guess that's the ghost, but wait! Isn't that that same fairy that was with the skull kid and that Deku?" Navi says in confusion.  
Navi heads inside the nearby smithy for warmth. "Garooo" cries a giant. "Quiet! You Deku Stick, Oh! It's that fairy from before." says a man on the couch.  
"Before? You must mean that fairy with that Goron." Navi replies. " No, It was with a young boy, he left his sword here for me to sharpen." Zubora corrects.  
"But, I thought your hearth was frozen?" the flying ball says confused. "It was, but that kid thawed it out with some hot spring water." Zubora explains. "Garooo" cries Gabora. "What do you mean I told you so, You Deku Stick! I was the one who said that there were hidden hot springs around here!" yells the man. "Garooo!" repeats the giant. " Don't you think I would remember if you got something right you Deku Stick!" Zubora says insultingly.  
All warmed up (and no longer wanting to be in this conversation) Navi leaves but not before noticing an all too familiar sword being worked on.  
"What is the Kokri Sword doing here?" I suppose it could be another duplicate, but there aren't any Kokri in Termina, So how would that work?" ponders the fairy.  
"No, There's no way, It's impossible, He can't be here, I need to forget about him, He's a Hylian, not a Kokri, He doesn't need me anymore..." Navi says shaking her head. "Sigh"" Why can't I stop thinking about him, too many memories I guess, and too much stuff reminding me of him." sighs the fairy.  
" Maybe the ocean will help me forget my sorrows." chirps the flying orb. Navi then heads to the ocean, but not before noticing the snow melting as Spring arrives. "That sun feels so good, I guess the ocean can wait for a quick nap." Navi says stretching her wings.  
Navi then takes a nap relaxing in the sunshine while a **_green clad swordsman_** picks up his sword from the smithy and heads toward the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 5 Zombie Zora?

Navi heads to the ocean to clear her thoughts of Link. "Nothing here should remind me of him." Navi smiles, when she hears a noise. "Neigh!"  
Navi looks and right there standing on the beach is another reminder. "Epona! No, It has to be that duplicate from Romani Ranch." the fairy says comforting herself.  
Navi turns to check Romani Ranch when she runs into something. "AHHH! What's this... a grave?" Navi questions inspecting the grave that wasn't here the last time she was here.  
"Here lies the soul of a legendary Zorain guitarist." reads the white light ball. Navi then notices that the barely alive Zora, who she unfortuantly couldn't find help for has dissappeared.  
"I guess sombody pulled him out and put him in this grave." the fairy infers, when something far out in the distant water (heading towards the pirates fortress) catches her eye. " But that's the dead Zora! How is he still alive!" Navi asks herself looking back and forth from the grave to the Zora.  
Navi then notices her fairy lookalike following the Zora. " That fairy is a ditchymcabondonpants... I wonder if Link thinks of me like that." the ball of light mutters in disappointment.  
When Navi gets back from Romani Ranch, she notices that Epona is gone and the water is no longer murky. " So that was the Epona from Romani Ranch! But why is the water clear now? Why did Romani say a Grasshopper took the horse? Why am I asking you these questions... Who am I talking to? Am I going delierious?" asks the talkative fairy.  
Navi then bumps into **four walls** , but when she hits the **FOURTH WALL** she starts to hear music. "I must have hit my head hard, cause I can hear music... Wait! It's not coming from my head it's coming from the canyon" the girl says looking toward the direction the music's coming from.  
Navi heads to the canyon to investigate while a Gibdo face with **_green clothes_** followed by a fairy enter the well.

Author's note: anybody else notice the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends reference?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 6 The Inverted Tower and the Creepy Statues!

"Epona again!" Navi says after spotting the horse in the canyon on her way to the source of the music.  
"Huh, That music is coming from that music box house, but who filled up the spring?" says Navi.  
"Ah. are you intrested in the song I composed?" says a man by the stream. "Not really." says Navi.  
"It's called Farwell to Gibdos, it keeps Gibdos away." says the man. "Well that explains what happened to the Gibdos that were circling your house." the fairy replies.  
"There were Gibdos around my house? That's weird they usually stay in that well over there, I once entered that well but I don't remember what happened after that" the man says puzzled.  
Navi can tell by the look on the little girl's face that she knows what happened and it was not good. " _A young boy with_ _a fairy_ entered that well not too long ago, said something about needing to get to Ikana Castle" says the young girl beside her father.  
Curious, Navi heads to Ikanana Castle passing some dancing Redeads and entering a throne room. " I never knew Redeads could dance so well." says Navi.  
" Did you forget something?" says a floating skull. "I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for another fairy." says Navi.  
"I see, well I guess that explains why that boy isn't with you." says the skull. " Tell me about this boy" says Navi.  
"He Destoyed our bodies!" says another skull. "Yeah but he freed us from the darkness!" says another. The two skulls start to argue.  
"Silence!" says the skull Navi was talking to before those two interupted. "Anyway, I am Igos du Ikana, the ruler of this land, several days ago we were deceived by this masked imp and he plunged our spirits into eternal darkness." The king says solemly.  
"But then a few minutes ago, _a young boy in green with a fairy_ just like you, purged the darkness away, and freed our souls, This boy guided by the power of light from the **SACRED POWER** of his homeland has journyed to Termina, That masked imp's dark influence on us almost made us snuff out that light, The light of one of the **Sacred Triangles**." the king explains.  
" **Sacred Triangles, Sacred power?"** ponders Navi after leaving the palace. " He can't be talking about the **Triforce** could he? Could Link really truely actually be here?" Navi wonders when she notices the Stone Tower upside down.  
" Hm, Interesting" Navi says going to investigate when she suddenly comes across four very creepy figures. "AHHHHHH! Oh, there just statues, Why do these statues look familiar?" Navi wonders looking at the creepy statues.  
"That's it! This one looks like that Deku, While this one looks like that Goron, And this one looks like that Zora, and this one... kind of looks like Link?" as soon as Navi notices this she hears a familiar tune blending in with the Farwell to Gibdos as her vision turns white surrounded by clocks...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 7 Giants and the impending Moon (or doom)

Navi had spent several hours listening to a thief sulking about two children stealing his Sun's mask he stole, (from the description he gave she identified one as Kafei, but the one that really intrested her was the green clothed boy), listening to the Indigos, watching the goron races, and speaking with the deku princess (who also spoke of a boy in green).  
Starting to get fed up with Termina, Navi decided to head back to Hyrule to escape the moon.  
It was the Eve of the carnival and Navi was almost at the edge of Termina Field getting ready to enter clock town when a strange song started playing from the clock tower.  
Suddenly she could hear giant booming voices as well as the skull kid screaming. "Skull Kid, Skull Kid" The voices called out coming from every direction.  
Suddenly four giants appeared and started heading toward Clock Town, causing Navi to move out the way to avoid being stepped on.  
Navi spent a few minutes watching as the four giants caught the giant moon before continuing back home. She was about to go through the clock tower's doors when she spotted a familiar looking man staring up at the clock tower.  
"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm, Now if he can just defeat my mask..." says the man. "Hey!" calls Navi. "I remember you, what are you doing here?" the fairy says flying up to the Happy Mask Salesman.  
"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm, Well if it isn't the Hero of Time's partner, I'm here to retrieve a mask that that imp stole from me, my _'associate'_ should be delevering it any moment now." laughs the mask salesman.  
Navi then notices a creepy mask fly into the moon. **" I WILL DEVOUR EVERYTHING!"** says the possesed moon as the giants start struggling to keep it up.  
"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm, It seems my _'associate'_ has had an unexpected problem" the man chuckles.  
Navi not believing her eyes then spots a boy in green following the mask into the moon as it's surface turns into a battlefield.  
"L-L-L-Link!" gasps the fairy in disbelief.

Author's note: I swear it sounds like the giants are calling Skull Kid in game


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 8 The Power of a Hero

Navi watches as four masks erupts from Link and attaches themselfs to the walls as Majora is awakened.  
The mask spins toward Link as he skillfully rolls out of the way.  
Link then puts on a mask as his body turns into wood. " That's that Deku, so this whole time that Scrub was Link!" Navi gasps as the Deku burrows into a nearby flower and launches out when the mask gets close.  
Link cunningly decides to switch masks as his body turns into a tall sleek figure. " The dead Zora!" Navi exclaims as she begins to understand why her lookalike's been with different races.  
The Zora skillfully fires his fins at the flying mask as it cringes and scowls in pain. Suddenly the four masks on the walls emerge and start firing balls of light at the young hero, as Majora fires a laser beam.

Link quickly takes off the mask and uses his shield to reflect the laser back at the five masks.  
As the four mask disintegrate, Majora grows arms and legs and starts running and dancing around.  
" What kind of mask is this?" Navi says shocked as well as everbody in Termina.  
"One of dark power." says The Happy Mask Salesman with worry, as he's unsure how much more Link can take.  
Link smiles noticing how fast his foe is running around the room as he turns into a Goron and lays down.  
" The Goron Ghost!" the white fairy exclaims no longer surprised.

Eventually Majora's high speed running turns against him as he trips over our hero, as Link slashes the fallen foe with his blade.  
Aggrivated the mask gains muscles as his hands turn into whips as he grabs and starts choking Link.  
Link is gasping for breath when he stops dead cold as Majora flings his lifeless body to the side, leaving Navi striken in horror as her best friend dies above her while Termina grieves for their fallen hero.  
" Link!" Navi says crying. " Link get up!" Tatl says floating above the boy's lifeless body.  
In the mountains. " Darmini! Darmini! Darmini!..." cheer the Gorons for their hero's new host.  
In the ocean. " Mikau! Mikau! Mikau!..." cheer the Zoras for their dead guitarist.  
In the swamp. " No give up!" the monkeys exclaim. " Hang in there!" the Deku Princess pleads. " You can do it my son!" The Deku Butler encourages the soul of his lost son.  
In Romani Ranch. "Grasshopper! Grasshopper! Grasshopper!..." Romani cries cheerfully.  
In Inkana. " Banish the Darkness!" commands Ingos.  
In Clock Town. "Don't lose hope!" Kafei and Anju plead, hands intertwined. " Don't die my friend!" The Skull Kid says in tears knowing this is all his fault.  
"Protect my Sis!" Tael says worriedly. **" YOU MUST RETRIEVE MY MASK!"** The mask salesman says with an angry scowl. **" LINNNNNNNK! YOU'VE DEFEATED THE KING OF EVIL! YOU CAN'T LET A MERE MASK DO YOU IN!"** Navi pleads for her friend hoping he's still alive.

Link's memories flood his mind as the voices cheer him on Suddenly he takes note of a paticular voice.  
" Navi." Link mutters opening his eyes as he feels a surge of energy rushing through him.  
Suddenly the voices cheering him on cause the Triforce of Courage to shine as all of the masks Link has collected circle around firing energy beams toward him giving him strength.  
Link stands as the masks, fueled by his friends and the power of the Triforce blend into one.  
Link puts on his new mask, created by the power of the Triforce and friendship, turning him into a Fierce Deity.  
Link then slashes Majora to bits with a magicial beam from his new sword.  
The moon then disappears as an unconcious Link and a mask fall to Termina Field.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Navi in Termina

Chapter 9 Home

"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm, The evil within the mask has vanished." says the salesman.  
"Linnnnnk!" says Navi. "Navi!?" says Link. "Navi! I've been looking all over for you!" Link cries pulling the fairy into a hug.  
"B-But why would you be looking for me? You don't need me you're a Hylian not a Kokri." Navi says breaking away.  
" I may be Hylian, but I'm still a Kokri at heart, and a Kokri is nothing without his fairy. Besides your my partner and partners stick together." the young boy says with a smile.  
" So, you're not mad I just left?" Navi asks taken aback. "Why would I be mad, Say why did you leave anyway?" the boy in green questions in confusion.  
" I thought maybe... you thought I was annoying." Navi says sadly. "No Way! You may talk alot but It's always helpful stuff, you just watch out for me and make sure I don't forget what to do." the swordsman says consoling his friend.  
"But What about Our fight against Ganondorf, I was useless..." the ball of light replies solemnly. "So, If you hadn't been there I probably would've died way before then, probably captured by a Wallmaster or something." Link chuckles.  
"Thanks Link." Navi says cheering up. "Come on Navi, let's go home pal." Link says beginning to walk away. And so our two friends are reunited and head home, onto their next adventure.

A/N I don't understand why people say Navi is annoying, sure she constantly talks but she's just doing her job If you think she's annoying then why don't you hack it to make her more like Tatl, If you do good luck with Wallmaster's as Tatl doesn't warn you about them when you enter a room.  
As Navi helpfully points that out so people aren't caught off guard like first timers. I don't see what's annoying about Tingle either their both the same as everyone else.  
Anyway, Sadly this is the end of our tale, but since we're on the topic of Termina, next chapter we'll talk about my Termina and Hyrulian counterpart Theories.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

MY COUNTERPART THEORIES

Format

Area

Terminian Hylian Proof

Clock Town

Clock Town committee Carpenters appearance

Bombers Graveyard boy appearance

scarecrow Piere appearance

guards soldiers appearance

postman running man appearance

banker beggar appearance

bomb shop guy bombchu shop guy appearance

trading post/curiosity shop guy fish pond owner appearance

guys in telescope/ocean spider house guy cursed skulltula sons appearance

proffeser Shikashi Kakariko villiager appearance

sword teacher magic carpet shop guy appearance

lottery shop clerk graveyard boys mother neither one are seen

rosa sisters castle town villiger both appear to be dancing

bomb shop lady castle town villager both are old and look somewhat similiar

treasure chest shop girl bombchu bowling girl appearance

shooting ranges guy castle town shop guy appearance

honey and darling couple appearance

Link (goro) Link (darmani's son) gorons named Link

Mr. Barten Talon appearance

Anju cucco lady appearance

Guru Guru windmill guy appearance

Anju's mother castle town villager (crowd) size

captain Vincent Death Mountain soldier appearance

Toto King Zora round Zora

receptionest Saria only one with green hair

Goron in bomb shop Goron in castle town shop both involve bombs

? ? ? ? Dead Hand both hand creatures

Anju's grand mother Granny appearance

Kafei graveyard boy both young boys

Mayor Dotour grave yard boys father both have child ( I know what you're thinking. isn't the grave yard boy's father the death mountain soldier? Well yes it may be but if you notice the soldier wears the Keaton mask possibly meaning he just wanted it for himself)

Madome Aroma grave yard boys mother both have child

Tingle Kokri, Mido, Link wears green, calls Link Mr. Fairy while Mido called him Mr. No fairy, both don't have a fairy

Deku Butler's son Link both left their homeland about the same time

Gorman Ingo appearance

Tatl Navi appearance

Tael dark navi? dark version of navi (presumebly dark link's partner)

Skull Kid Skull mask/Saria's song Skull Kid if not the same then counterpart (although probably are same) (If they are the same and this Skull Kid is from Termina, then it would be the counterpart of the ocarina playing Skull Kids)

Happy Mask Salesman Happy Mask Salesman if not the same then counterpart (although probably the same since no happy mask shop in Termina)

Bussiness scrub Bussiness scrub sell stuff

dog Richard both white dogs

A/N I was originally going to have my counterpart theories on Majoras mask the second curse but I thought of a much better ending for that one so I put it here, Anyway Next chapter will be Woodfall


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

MY COUNTERPART THEORIES

Format

Area

Terminian Hylian Proof

Woodfall

Deku Princess Zelda Both princesses of land's Royal Family

Deku butler Impa and Dampe Both are royal advisor and both race Link

Deku King Zelda's Father Both king of Royal family

Deku palace guards Hyrule castle guards both must be avoided

Koume and Kotake Koume and Kotake appearance

Kaepora Gaepora Kaepora Gaepora appearance

boat cruise guy shooting gallery guy appearance

dog Richard both white dogs

cursed man cursed family member cursed and appearance

monkeys Saria both guide you through woods

Swamp spiderhouse deku dekus inside Great Deku Tree Appearance


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

MY COUNTERPART THEORIES

Format

Area

Terminian Hylian Proof

Termina field/Romoni Ranch/ Gorman race track

Part timer Guy on roof in Kakariko appearance

Gorman brothers Ingo appearance

Romani young Malon appearance

Cremia adult Malon appearance

Mamu yan Richard's owner appearance

Romani's dog Richard both white dogs

racetrack dogs castle town's night dogs large group of dogs

carpenter carpenter appearance

Keaton Keaton Mask Soldier have same "face"

Grog Cojiro's owner appearance

A/N I didn't put Epona on the list cause it's obviously the same Epona


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

MY COUNTERPART THEORIES

Format

Area

Terminian Hylian Proof

Snowhead

Biggoron Biggoron Appearance

Darmani Darunia/Ancient Goron Hero appearance, name, and goron hero

Frog Choir Frog Tenors Singing frogs

Goron Elder Darunia goron leader

Goron elder's son Link(Darunia's son) youngest goron

Zubora Talon/ bean seller body structure and lazy

Gabora Club Moblin appearance


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

MY COUNTERPART THEORIES

Format

Area

Terminian Hylian Proof

Great Bay

Aveil Naburoo appearance

Pirates Gerudo appearance

Fisherman Bean seller appearance

Turtle Jabu Jabu Guardian

Professor Lake scientist

Seahorses Honey&Darling behavior

Indigos Froggish Tenors band

Lulu Ruto appearance

beaver bros Dampe race


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

MY COUNTERPART THEORIES

Format

Area

Terminian Hylian Proof

Ikana

Shiro back alley soldier appearance

Dampe Dampe appearance

Sharp/Flat Composer Brothers appearance

Captain Keeta Giant Stalfos(endless night hack) appearance

Poe salesman Poe salesman appearance

Poe sisters Poe sisters appearance

Garo Sheikah Secretitve warriors

Pamela Cucco chasing girl only little girl in game

Pamela's father Happy mask salesman appearance/obsession on opposing ends I.E. Father=science mask salesman=masks

Igos du Ikana Ganondorf King of rocky area

Igos's minions Koume&Kotake Minions of king/ argue when beaten

A/N Well that's all of them, hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope my counterpart theories made you think. When ever you want to, be sure to play the song of time, and read again.


End file.
